


Fulfilling

by JollyJameson



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Inflation, Sticky Sex, Stuffing, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyJameson/pseuds/JollyJameson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/3587.html?thread=4422147#t4422147">kinkmeme request</a>.<br/>It's way too hard to get an adequate spike, so what's a Seeker to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm not proud of this, but that would be a lie~ B3

Skywarp hissed in annoyance at the wet slide of Thundercracker's spike pumping into him.   
“This isn't working!,” he growled and pushed off the blue Seeker he had been riding. Under him, Thundercracker groaned and yanked at the cuff keeping his left wrist secured to the berth.

“Skywarp, now is not the time.”

Skywarp huffed and hopped off his wingmate. Thundercracker's spike throbbed, the biolights peppered along the length pulsing. Drops of silvery lubricant ran down the shaft, cooling rapidly without the valve around them.  
The black Seeker rummaged through his collection of boxes. If anything, Skywarp was a collector and most Decepticons knew not to touch the stacks of boxes he kept his joke material in. Most of them were booby trapped anyway. 

“Skywarp,” Thundercracker said again. His wingmate ignored him and dragged a box only he could tell apart from the rest from the stack with a sound of triumph. 

“Shush, TC, it's your fault anyway,” the Seeker said brightly and started to fiddle with the lock keeping the box closed.

“My fault? Who just broke off 'facing to go play with his toys?!”

“Oh please. Not my fault your spike's too small to fill me properly.” Thundercracker's free servo came up to cover his optics. 

“This again? Skywarp, I told you, all Seeker valves are too big to-”

The teleporter ignored him and finally opened the box. Thundercracker's fans kicked on upon seeing what was inside.  
“Warp... none of those are bigger than my spike.”

The grin on Skywarp's faceplate was far from reassuring. It was the kind of smirk that small, fuzzy organics saw before something big with a lot of teeth devoured them.  
Box in hand, he climbed back onto the berth and sat at Thundercracker's pedes. His legs were dangling off each side and the blue Seeker got a full view of his trinemate's open valve and the lubricant smeared across the black thighs.

“You can touch yourself, if you want to,” Skywarp grinned, “It's gonna be quite the show.”

And before Thundercracker could come up with a suitable retort, Skywarp grabbed a ball from the box and started rubbing it over his valve-rim. Beads of lubricant formed, glistening on the toy and then Skywarp started pushing it in.  
Thundercracker's servo went to his spike.

The valve stretched, accepting the intruder. Skywarp's helm fell back and his wings quivered. The ball went in, the glistening folds of the valve closing over it. He pressed it a bit further inside with the tips of his digits, then reached for the next toy. It looked much like the first one, just a bit longer than it was wide, making it less of a ball. Lubricant pooled under him while Skywarp worked the new addition in. His valve clenched erratically, trying to cycle down onto both of the toys, but unable to do so due to the difference in girth.

“Warp...”

Skywarp focused hazy optics on Thundercracker, who was stroking his spike furiously and grinned, making a show of swirling his digits inside his port before pulling them out this time. The next toy was shaped like a short rod, thick and ribbed. He got it halfway inside him, then the ball hit the tight ring of calipers at the back of his valve where spikes never managed to go. Sensors came online with a buzz of charge and a new rush of heated lubricant dribbled out, covering the servo still pushing at the toy. Skywarp arched with a deep moan that had both Seekers shuddering.

Swirling the new toy around in lazy circles, the back of his valve relaxed and allowed the first toy to be pushed into it until it hit the ceiling node. Skywarp yelled and twisted and finally, the heated port swallowed the rod, too. He lay panting, felt his walls clench and squeeze around the stretch of the three toys. It wasn't enough yet.  
A row of balls came next, all strung up on a thin wire like pearls.   
The first few went in with little problem, squeezing next to the previous toys in the stuffed port. The slide was smooth, the valve heated and well-lubricated. Around the fifth, it was starting to get harder, but Skywarp was relentless, rubbing at his outer nodes and pushing against the toys inside him until the got the ceiling node stimulated again, so the calipers relaxed and more of his lubricant formed.

Finally, the last three went in and his rim strained with trying to keep the toys inside. Maddeningly, it still wasn't enough. And so he took another toy from his box – a cylinder, the biggest in girth yet, and almost as long as Thundercracker's spike.

Said Seeker gasped: “Warp! You're going to hurt yourself with that!”

The teleporter grinned widely, but it was more strained now, the building charge now pushing him toward an overload he needed: “Hardly.”

He placed the cylinder on the berth in front of him and pushed himself to his knees. Without heed for Thundercracker's protests, he guided the end against his opening and lowered himself. His valve clenched and Skywarp hissed, drops of lubricant sliding down the last toy.   
He felt the lining of his valve strain to accommodate the new addition, yet his port seemed greedy to swallow it by the way it was fluttering and sucking on the tip Skywarp had managed to work inside of him. He placed on hand onto his lower abdomen, felt the plating distend outwards as he took in more and more of the toy. Finally, his rim closed behind it. He sat still for a moment, panting heavily, then he fell back onto his aft.

The motion jostled the toys inside of his and pleasure raced along his lines like liquid fire. He arched and whimpered, felt more lubricant slide down his thighs even as he writhed on the berth, desperate for his release. A twist and he screamed, vocalizer shorting out as his charge peaked and slammed into him full force.

He lay on the berth a twitching mess, belly still inflated by the sheer size and number of toys inside of him. His port had swallowed them thoroughly, keeping them inside even as he overloaded. Cooling fans were running high and Skywarp became aware of the splatters on his plating that weren't his own lubricant, but instead the gooey transfluid of his wingmate.

“Skywarp... That was hot,” he hissed, hand still closed tightly around the base of his spike.

The teleporter hummed contently and sat up, moaning quietly when the toys moved again.

“You know... I think we can fit your spike in there, too,” he chuckled and climbed onto Thundercracker's frame.


End file.
